


Little Red Riding Mountie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sweet dreams are made of this.





	Little Red Riding Mountie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Little Red Riding Mountie

## Little Red Riding Mountie

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

Rated R - m/f - Romance 

"Little Red Riding Mountie"  
(Another faery tale by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1996) 

"Oh dear ..." Fraser sighed as she pushed him back against the wall. "What big eyes you have." 

Her hands gripped the red serge and yanked it open, gold buttons flew in every direction. 

"The better to see you with," she whispered huskily into his mouth, as she dealt swiftly with undershirt and suspenders. Then pressed into him, her soft breasts flattened against his chest. 

Fraser delighted in the feel of soft curves beneath the silk gown. Long crimson fingernails raked down his torso scrapping over stiff nipples. 

"What beautiful hands you have," he gasped in sublime pleasure as the hands were followed by a warm, wet mouth. 

"The better to touch you with," she answered, as she pulled down his slacks. 

Fraser groaned as his erection was exposed to her sensual gaze. She looked up, and he was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. His gaze moved to her full lips as she smiled a wicked smile. 

"What sharp teeth you have," he said, his voice hoarse with wanting her. 

"The better to...." 

"FRANCESCA!!!" Ray pounded on the bedroom door. "Get up already, Jeez!" 

"Go away...," Frannie pulled the comforter over her head, trying to hold on to the delicious dream. 

"If you don't hurry, I'm gonna be late!!" Ray insisted annoyingly. "Get a Move ON!!" 

"I'll be out in a minute," she assured him. 

Arms overhead, Francesca stretched sensuously and smiled a wicked smile. Next time you won't be so lucky, Fraser, she resolved. Next time there will be _no_ rescue, Frannie decided as she formulated the next fantasy. 

The End 


End file.
